1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-diffusing polycarbonate resin composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polycarbonate resin is known as a resin having both of high impact resistance and high light transmittance and, as a composition to which light diffusivity is imparted, a polycarbonate resin composition in which a silicone resin particle is dispersed is also known (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-192556).
However, the conventional polycarbonate resin composition in which a silicone resin particle is dispersed may slightly become colored in some cases.